


Of Warmth And Ice

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Kids can be mean; even cruel without realizing. Little Princess Serenity has a problem, and she's not sure what to do about it. AU Silver Millenium. A Two-Parter. Rated K+. Please review! Thanks to Kazekaitou for letting me borrow a few characters!





	1. Part 1

_**(A/N: This is a quasi-one-shot. I say quasi, because I am unsure if I will make this a little series of some kind or not. This was inspired by a picture reposted by misshotaru of Tumblr, created by shiratakimoon on Twitter of Makoto ice skating with a much younger Usagi, Potentially (my interpretation), this could have been in the AU of the Silver Millennium; of their past selves (if you go on the assumption that the Senshi upon reaching a certain age no longer age as quickly, or that Usagi is under some type of spell that has rendered her under 10 years old).** _

_**Thanks so much to the one of the most talented writers and supporters who I've ever had - Kazekaitou (** _ _**seriously** _ _**read her stuff), for letting me borrow her AU SilMil characters from her story Buried Secrets, Buried Lies. (Mokuko, Mizuko, and possible references to Kyte, Reita, and Venus). She owns them. I'm just borrowing. Just to note: I've taken liberties with Mokuko, so if/when you do read BSBL (NOT for younger readers), Mokuko is rather different.** _

_**I don't own Sailor Moon either….Just borrowing. Storyline however, is mine. Please note, Usagi and friends have not yet** _ **_transformed. So any references to theri Sailor identities are specifically related to the adults)._ **

_**Please review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)** _

Little Usagi face-planted with an 'oomph' and a groan, as her little body sprawled out onto the ice. She heard the other kids giggle quietly amongst themselves.

Sure, they were nice to her when the adults were around.

But when the adults weren't looking?

Usagi did her best not to cry, as she struggled to stand up again; or at least get to her knees. Luckily she was near a wall.

She'd already been on the ice for two hours, before the other kids joined her an hour ago, at 7:30am.

It was super early in the morning by the time she started on the ice, after getting herself breakfast. Her little wristwatch with Pluto's symbol on it said 5:30am. Even her Mommy wasn't up yet. But she always left a note.

She was pretty sure her Mommy didn't need one anymore. Usagi was _always_ on the ice.

No one else was.

She liked being alone on the ice, she just didn't understand why she didn't already know how to do this.

Usagi was a rather quiet child to those who really knew her; with bouts of excitement.

Bouts of excitement that those who loved her most would rather encourage, than to see her quiet side.

Except Usagi was an observer. She watched her friends and her Mommy's scouts on the ice all the time. They were all so good.

Usagi was an observer yes, but did not seek to have her questions answered. She didn't realize they were questions, let alone that those question actually had answers. She simply thought everyone naturally could ice skate. Her Mommy could ice skate so well. She wanted to be like her Mommy.

But Usagi didn't dare tell anyone of the bullying.

A Princess should be self-sufficient; self-reliant, right? Her Mommy always was, even if she did get help sometimes. And her Mommy _did_ say it was okay to have help; it wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

But independence was important.

Usagi wanted to show her Mommy that one day even she could be a Sailor Scout. Wise, passionate, graceful, brave, fierce, patient, silent, deep, and warm.

She didn't need help with those.

Another spill; this time because she was tripped. More laughter was heard.

"Stop it. You guys are mean." Usagi said, as angry tears filled her eyes. She refused to let them fall.

"Just because you're the princess doesn't mean you get to be treated as such. You're nothing special."

"I never said-"

"You don't _have_ to say it, ' _Princess_.' You think you're better than us? It's all over your face."

"No!" Her little voice echoed through the rink.

"Shh! You want us to be your friends, right? Then you better not get us in trouble."

"But…"

"You want friends, don't you?"

Usagi sighed. As they pushed her back down, and skated away, Usagi watched them skake around the edge of the rink with much more ease. She stood up again, and simply held the wall to keep herself up, as she slowly made her way towards the bench all the way on the other side.

She then heard the metallic whistle belonging to the only one who she saw on the ice more than her Mommy...Maybe even more than herself.

Mokuko AKA Sailor Jupiter.

"Everyone off the ice." She called.

Both Mokuko and Usagi watched as the others skated off with a low groan and grumble, leaving Usagi to struggle.

"Come on Usagi! Hurry up!"

"No rushing each other. She'll get here." Mokuko chided gnetly.

Eventually Usagi reached her destination, where she carefully grabbed onto other items, such as the bench to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Now, the rest of you are banned from the ice for the next five days."

Mokuko held up her hands as she heard a number of protests of she not being fair, and that Usagi should share the ice.

"Ah-ah. When it comes to the ice, I'm in charge. My ice, my rules. _Now,_ this is not Usagi's fault, nor anything she asked of me. Nor has her mother. I've been watching you. All of you for quite some time, and I do _not_ like what I've been seeing, or hearing. I gave it a week or so to see if you could all work it out amongst yourselves and am _very_ disappointed to learn otherwise. As part of the Moon, and the Planets 9, you are to help each other; support each other when you need help. Not bring each other down. Now off you go to your tutors. I know a number of you have Mizuko; some Reita, and some Venus. Go on, but not before you go, you all need to apologize to Usagi."

Grumbling, Makoto heard the appropriate amount of 'sorry's' as the kids left the rink to the locker room to take off their skates.

Usagi looked at Mokuko. "What?" She asked.

"I'm wondering if they mean what they say. I hope so. I really, really want them to…"

"Sweetie…" Mokuko thought to the apologies received, and really considered their tone of voices.

She sighed with disappointment.

"They were lying, weren't they? Why? Why don't they like me!? I didn't do anything to them!"

"Usagi-"

"They didn't mean a word of their sorry's did they? They're just doing it because you told them to. It wasn't real. They'll be back to teasing me as soon as your back is turned, or better yet as soon as you're out of the room! Right? That's how it's always gonna be!" Usagi shouted angrily.

Mokuko drew Usagi into a hug. "You can cry you know." She said softly in her ear.

She felt Usagi shake her head. "Why? To be called a crybaby?"

"Not at all. Because I know you feel it very deeply; I know it hurts you."

"But I have to be brave." Came the small whisper.

"Says who?"

"Me."

Mokuko pulled back, looking Usagi in the eyes.

"Usagi, sometimes being brave...Well, it means you know when to cry; when to listen to your feelings; even when you think everything is telling you not to."

Usagi gave a small nod, laying her head on Mokuko's shoulder again. Both remained silent for a few moments, while Usagi lost the battle against her tears.

"It's okay Usa….Let it out."

After Usagi seemed all cried out, Mokuko drew Usagi onto her lap. "Now, you've been dealing with those bullies for two weeks?"

Usaig made a face. 'Yeah."

"Truth?"

Usagi grimaced. She knew she could never lie to Mokuko; not that she ever really wanted to.

"Two months."

"Princess…"

"I'm sorry! I just….thought they'd get bored, and it'd go away...And then I tried to handle it and it only got worse. I...I want them to be my friends, but they say that if I want them to be my friends, then I can't get them in trouble...But they still make fun of me. I really do think they're nice somewhere inside of them...But they just...have trouble finding it. That's all...Right?"

"Usagi, anyone who hurts your feelings as bad as they have; only to say they'll be your friend and pretend to do so when an adult around _isn't_ your friend. Your friends don't treat you like that."

"But-"

"But what, sweetie? Do you see the Scouts treat me like that, or me treat the scouts like that? What about how we treat your Mommy?"

"But you're brave; no one is going to treat you like that. And you're nice, of _course_ you wouldn't do that to anyone else. My Mommy's the Queen. No one is silly enough to make fun of her! I'm just a _Princess_...Big deal! They're right, I'm not important."

Mokuko gently took Usagi's face in her hands, and kissed her forehead. "You listen to me. You _are_ _very_ important."

" _Why_?" Usagi challenged.

"Because. I know no one _else_ who tries as hard at something she wants to accomplish as you."

"So,I try hard. And?"

" _And_ , I know no other five year old who gets up an hour before her Mommy, and no matter how hard, or as many times that she falls on the ice, gets back up again to keep trying _by herself_ , and then goes to school all day."

"Why does that make me important?"

"It makes you important because it shows me that you're going to make such a hard-working, dedicated Queen one day, who never gives up."

"I feel like giving up now."

"I don't think I can let you do that."

"Why not? I've been skating for _three_ months, and I _still_ can't get on the ice. I get on the ice everyday at 5:30 in the morning. I _still_ can't stay on the ice, not 2 minutes without falling! Stupid ice…Maybe I should take up swimming."

"Wait, _5:30_?! Usagi, no wonder why you're exhausted _and_ hungry by the time 10am rolls around, and ironically enough in Mizuko's class…Why so _early_?"

"Because I can be alone for awhile before all the kids come out. Everyone is too busy in the afternoon, and I keep having to go to bed earlier, so at night is out too."

"I think I know how to help you."

"I don't _want_ help! I can do it on my own...Okay _fine_ , I can't! But, but, but…."

"But I know for a fact that your Mommy has said it's _okay_ to get help. I think you might need it...Even though you don't want it."

Usagi was silent for a few moments. "Usagi, why don't you want help?"

"Because i have to do it on my own."

"Did the other kids tell you that?"

"No, but they didn't have help. They can skate; you can skate; _everyone_ can skate. Everyone else, except me."

"Usagi? How do you think they are able to do that? How do you think _I'm_ able to that?"

"They just can. They were born with it. I don't know why I bother trying. No one else needed to."

Mokuko chuckled. "Usagi, the only reason everyone else, including _me_ , are able to skate, is because we practiced. I was taught; your Mommy was taught, and those kids were certainly taught. We weren't _born_ with how to do this...Granted, sure some pick up the skill faster than others, but no one is born with knowing how to skate like we can."

"You weren't?"

"Of _course_ not. It may be a talent, sure. But it's not a magical or natural ability we are born with. It was something we had to learn how to do. Someone else showed us what and how to do so."

Usagi sighed, but remained silent.

"Let me look at you." Mokuko replied, checking Usagi's injuries, as a shiver ran through her small body. "Ow." Came Usagi's soft yelp, as Mokuko gently touched a spot on her chin.

"Be right back." Mokuko said, leaving Usagi to her own thoughts for a few moments. She then returned with two items in her hands.

"Here." Mokuku said with a smile, handing her a pack of ice in one hand and a cup of thick hot cocoa in the other.

"Can't I just put my face on the ice instead?"

Mokuku chuckled. "Silly girl. I wouldn't want you laying on the ice. It wouldn't be safe. Besides, no hot liquids on the ice."

"But isn't that what Mizuko is for? She can just refreeze it, can't she?" Usagi's eyes twinkling with mischief.

Mokuku outright laughed with a wink. " _No_ , little miss. That is _not_ what Mizuko is for my dear. And you know that."

"Fine…"

They sat in silence as Usagi finished her hot chocolate.

"Mokuku?"

"Hmm?"

"Can...Can you help me skate; or learn to skate...Please?"

"Oh, _absolutely_. That is my self-appointed mission as of now."

"We...We can start now, right?"

"I didn't ban those kids from the ice for nothing, my Princess. Although...I think we _should_ give your tummy 5 minutes to rest."

Usagi smiled. "We aren't in a pool…"

"I know, but we _really_ shouldn't give the attendants a sticky mess to clean up either…"

"Okay…"

"So...You've been getting up on the ice _every_ morning at 5:30 just to practice?"

"I guess...I didn't think I needed to...But...I didn't know any other way to try…"

"You are _very_ perceptive; meaning you are very smart and use what you see to help you."

"I guess so."

"I know so. Seems like _someone_ has been paying more attention when she's with Mizuko than she lets on." Mokuko winked.

"Don't tell Mizuko please?"

"Don't want to stand out anymore than you think you already do?"

Usagi gasped. "How did _you_ know that?"

"When I was your age, I had some of the same feelings. I always seemed to do well at all the things the boys did...Well, except for cooking and gardening."

"Mokuko? If you have a little girl…."

"Usagi! You're five years old! How have you _not_ yet met Makoto?"

"She's _yours_?"

"You haven't met her?"

"I've seen her around, in the gardens….Not so much here...But...I'm too shy to talk to her...She seems really nice...Alone sometimes too, and I _want_ to talk to her….But.. then…"

"Then what?"

"The other kids...they always trick me into going away before I can say hi to her…And sometimes, she's with the other scouts' kids...Some of them seem nice, but never ask me to play either...And sometimes all the other scouts kids are a lot to take in…I like hanging out with Ami sometimes, but she is always studying...She likes to read a lot more, and that's good...I don't know...But haven't really talked to the others...Does...Does Makoto notice me?"

"She does. She wants to say hi to you too. But like you, the other kids take you away too soon, or the other scouts usually pull Mako away before she can say hi. And...As her mother, I think even she's a little shy to say anything to the others just yet about including you. But I can say for sure, that I know she _really_ wants you to come play."

Usagi looked up at Mokuko, hopeful.

Mokuko ruffled her hair a little. "Come on, let's get you out on the ice."

"Wait...Mokuko, why do my feet always hurt?"

"Skating too much?"

"No...I mean my skates are always tight…"

Mokuko narrowed her eyes. "How tight?"

"My feet always have blisters, sometimes cuts, and are super red when I take off my skates…"

Mokuko grabbed two pairs of nearby clean skates, placing them next to her.

"Take off your skates, Usa. Let's see."

Mokuko watched as Usagi struggled to take her skates off. "They're also hard to get on."

"Honey, it's because they don't fit you, barely at all. They're way too small. They're not supposed to be _that_ small. _And_ you're barefoot."

"But…I guess she was wrong."

"Did one of the other kids tell you this was the size you needed?"

"Yeah, she's been doing this for years...I thought she was telling me the truth; that she was my friend."

"I'll be sure to talk to _both_ her mom, and yours. This _never_ should have happened."

Makoto grabbed the ice packs, and then grabbed the nearby first aid kit. "No wonder why you don't like to stay on your feet either after you skate…Usagi, we can't skate anymore today. Your feet need to heal."

"Please, please, please?" Usagi begged.

Mokuko shook her head. "I'm sorry Usagi. Not today. Like new shoes, new skates take time to break in; to be comfortable. Yes they may come with blisters, but not like this." Mokuko wrapped and bandaged Usagi's feet.

Usagi sighed, disappointed. "Okay.."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know you really, _really_ wanted to get back out there. But if you'd like, I'd be happy to carry you to all of your classes today." Usagi smiled, nodding.

"It's okay...Hey Mokuko, does Makoto like to ice skate too?"

"She is interested, but not yet ready to learn...Or so she says. I bet she'd like a friend on the ice, though."

"The others don't like to skate?" Usagi asked.

"Not really. Just Mako. Maybe next time, we can bring Mako with us."

"Tomorrow in the morning, when no one else is around?"

Mokuko laughed. "Oh, Usagi... _no."_

"Why not?"

Mokuko chuckled. "Sweetie, at this point, I am no longer, nor is my daughter at 6 years old a morning person. It's wayyyyy too early." Mokuko lightly tickled Usagi, loving her giggles. "I didn't become a morning person until I was a teenager, and even then it didn't last long. Besides, I don't recommend being out on the ice for at _least_ for another two days, if not longer."

Usagi looked longingly at the ice.

"Come on." Mokuko smiled, standing.

"Huh?" Usagi asked, but quickly giggled, as she was picked up and placed on Mokuko's shoulders and taken out onto the ice.

Usagi squealed with delight as she felt the wind through her hair. She loved the gentle speed she was going, even though it felt like she was going super fast.

"Want to do some tricks?"

"Tricks?"

'Yeah, when you watch skating, do you ever watch when it's in pairs, or when they're two skaters?"

"Yeah! That's one of my favorites!"

"Wanna do some of those?"

" _Really_? You _know_ how to _do_ that?!"

"Do _**I**_ know how to do that? Who are you talking to, Usagi?" Mokuko laughed.

"Yay! Let's do it!"

"Okay, but you have to stay still. Do you think you can do that?""

'Uh-huh!"

"Ready!?"

"Ready!"

Makoto did a number of tricks with Usagi securely in her arms. She flipped and twirled Usagi, spinning her too. Usagi's delighted screams filled the arena.

Finally Mokuko slowed down, bringing them back to the bench.

"That was _so much_ FUN! Thank you Mokuko!"

Mokuko smiled, kissing her forehead. "Anytime. All you have to do is ask."

_**(A/N: Please Review! Part #2 Coming Soon! ~TRP~)** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Here is the final piece. Enjoy! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)** _

Feeling a shiver run though Usagi's small body, Mokuko smiled. "I think we've had enough ice time for the morning. Come on."

But Usagi realized Mokuko wasn't carrying her to class.

"I thought…*Yawns*...You were taking me to Mizukos' class…" Usagi asked, still on Mokuko's shoulders, as they headed in the oppostie direction of her classes.

"We will talk to her, yes. But we're also going to see your Mom."

"Why?"

"Usagi, you're not in trouble, but she and Mizuko need to know why you're so exhausted."

"But then they wont let me skate…"

"No, they will. _**I**_ won't. At least not until these little feet heal some."

Usagi only sighed.

Mokuko knocked. Poking her head in. "Highness? Mizuko?"

"Mokuko you wanted to speak with us?" Serenity said.

Mokuko smiled entering the room, minduf of her height and Usagi's placement with regards to the ceiling.

"Oh my, Usagi, are you alright? What happened to your feet dear?" Asked a concerned Serenity.

Mokuko took Usagi down from her shoulders and initially was going to give her to Serenity, but Usagi became shy, wrapping her legs around Mokuko's waist. "Now you're shy? Usa…" Mokuko shook her head, an apologetic look on her face. "Seems that there is a reason Usagi has been so exhausted, hungry, and unwilling to be on her feet all day, by the time she gets to your class, Mizuko."

"I know she's been getting up an hour earlier to skate, but I've put her to bed early. It doesn't seem to be helping."

"That's because she's getting up _much_ earlier than that. For the past three months. Right Usagi?" Usagi shook her head. But the look in her eyes at Mokuko read ' _Hey, you're telling on me.'_

Mokuko gave a look right back, as if to say ' _I told you I would._ '

"Usagi, dear? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No. But glad we said hi. We know you have to get back to work, and Mizuko, I'll see you in class. Come on Mokuko! Haruka wanted to race you, remember? She hates if you're late."

Usagi missed the amused smiles on the faces of the adults.

Mokuko gave Usagi a somewhat stern look. Usagi sighed. "Okay…Mommy, I've been getting up really early to ice skate. There, you know now." Usagi gave her thousand-watt smile.

"How early?"

Usagi sighed, her smile dropping, looking at the floor. "5:30."

"5:30?! _Serenity_...Why so early?"

"Because there's no time during the rest of the day. Everyone else is busy."

"Why didn't you come to me and ask?"

Usagi remained silent. Mokuko tapped her nose.

"Because she didn't want any special treatment; didn't want to stand out anymore than she felt she already was as a Princess, and…..There have been a few incidents with some of the other kids; of which I can speak to you more about, privately a little later. Usagi tried to be a big girl and handle it on her own. But she also liked having the ice to herself for a few hours to practice, setting her own alarm, getting herself dressed, eating breakfast, _and_ still going to classes on time. However, the incidents with the kids - her skates being way too small, even for _her_ feet, is also why her feet are wrapped, and why she doesn't wish to be on them for long, and does not often wish to walk to her classes."

"Mizuko, as for you, and if it's okay with you Highness, I was initially wondering if we could start her day later or have her class with you in the afternoon...But I think her not getting up at 5:30 in the mornings will help."

"But I like getting up that early."

"Usagi, I don't know anyone your age; or any adult for that matter who actually _likes_ that hour...You should be asleep. I agree with Mokuko. No more getting up that early."

"But what about skating, Mommy?"

"You can still skate, but never that early."

"But what about the other kids?"

"I'll talk with the others, and see if we can't find a time in the afternoon, okay? You really need your rest."

"I'm….*yawns*...not sleepy." Usagi naturally snuggled into Mokuko's hold, struggling to keep her eyes open as she looked at her mother.

The three adults shared a look. "I think it's time for bed for you. And a full day off from classes, simply to rest." Serenity said, reaching out for her daughter, as Mokuko transferred Usagi to her mother. Inhaling Serenity's scent, Usagi was quickly asleep.

"I think sleep will do her good. No more 5:30am wake up calls for this one. I'm going to go tuck her in, then we can talk more Mokuko. Mizuko, thanks but I don't think there will be a need to change her schedule around." Serenity said on her way out.

Usagi finally woke up. Both Serenity and Mokuko had periodically checked in on her; her little body craving the sleep she was so desperately missing in the mornings.

Usagi looked for her clock, to see it had been taken out of her room. She gave a soft smile, figurin that would probably happen. She still that her watch though. 6:00. Usagi glanced out her window. It was dark.

Wow, she really must have been tired.

And now she was hungry too.

"Well look who's up. Hey there, sleepyhead." Mokuko smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"I thought you'd be Mommy."

Mokuko smiled. "Nope, she check on you at 5. How are you feeling?"

A yawn still escaped Usagi. "Good...Hungry."

"Perfect. How are your feet?"

"They feel okay for now."

"I'm glad. And now that you're up, after a quick visit with your Mom, I'm taking you somewhere special to eat."

"Where?"

"I can't spoil the surprise." Mokuko said with a laugh as she picked up Usagi, carrying her on her hip.

Mokuko brought Usagi into the room where Serenity was.

"Look who woke up...Someone is hungry."

"I was wondering when your tummy would wake you." Serenity smiled, reaching for her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Mokuko said she had a surprise for me."

"Oh did she? Well, yes she does. And we both think that you'll really like it."

"Are you going to come with me?"

"Not today. This is just for you."

"Oh...Can I tell you about it later?"

"I would hope so! I want to know all about it." Senriety said, kissing the top of Usagi's head. "Now, you go have fun. I'll see you soon."

"Do you want us to bring you back any dessert?"

Serenity smiled. "Whatever you pick will be perfect, Usa." Serenity gave another kiss to her cheek as she passed Usagi back to Mokuko.

"Okay! Mokuko, what's for dinner?"

Mokuko chuckled. "Your favorites."

"Really!?"

"Yes, really."

Usagi giggled as Mokuko and she said goodbye to Serenity, as they headed to the kitchens, picked up a covered tray of food, and continuing on.

"Do I smell what I think I smell?" Usagi squealed.

"You have the nose of a bloodhound, child…" Mokuko playfully grumbled, just as they entered into the palace wing of Jupiter.

Mokuko placed Usagi down on a couch.

"Usagi, I have someone very special I want you to meet." Mokuko smiled, as she went into the other room, and returned with a child.

Usagi gasped in surprise. The girl looked almost as surprised.

"You're…"

"And you're…"

"I've seen you…" They said simultaneously, then trailed off, both looking away.

"Makoto, I'd like for you to meet Princess Usagi."

"Princess, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Makoto."

"Hi…" Usagi said shyly.

"Your highness." Makoto softly bowed.

Usagi shook her head."No...None of that Princess stuff please for both of you...I'm just, Usagi."

Makoto looked up at her mother, as if to ask if that were okay. Mokuko smiled, nodding.

"Why don't you take a seat next to her."

"I can _do_ that?"

Mokuko chuckled. "I do it all the time, both with her, and her Mommy."

"But...You two are friends…" Makoto whispered, unusually shy and unsure.

"I bet she'd like you to be her friend, and that she would want to be yours. Why don't you ask her?" Mokuko whispered back.

Usagi watched the interaction. No one else was around, it was just the two of them; well three, if you counded Mokuko...This was what she had wanted right? With no one else interfering.

Usagi took a deep breath.

"Hey...Um...Makoto? Do, do you want to sit next to me? I'll share my dinner with you and your Mom if you guys haven't eaten yet…"

Makoto looked up at her mother and smiled widely, as she trotted off to sit next to Usagi. "Really?"

"Yeah...But your Mommy said she cooked all of my favorites...I don't know if you'll like what I like…"

"What do you like?"

"Oko...oko...okayo...Potato pancakes with sauce, and dumplings, and fried stuff. Oh, and noodles too."

"Me too!"

"No….Mokuko, Makoto likes the same stuff I do!" Usagi gasped again as she practically ripped the lid off of her tray and all but tossed it to the side, moving the try onto both her and Makoto's laps to share. There she found okonomiyaki, gyoza, tempura, udon, and a bit of teriyaki and rice with some salad and ginger/carrot dressing.

"Mokuko, do you want some? Oh my gosh this is so GOOD!" Usagi said, already sampling everything after Makoto politely declined to go first.

"It's all for the two of you. And actually, Usagi...That's another surprise. I didn't cook all of this. Makoto did."

Mokuko snapped a picture of the utter look of shock on Usagi's face.

"You cooked...by yourself?..For...For me?"

"Uh-huh...Mom watched though. I think you like it…"

"You _think_ I like it? And _like_ it!? I _**LOVE**_ THIS! This is better than when your Mom makes it!... _Oops_... _Really_ sorry Mokuko…" Usagi said in earnest and blushed with embarrassment.

Mokuko merely laughed. "Sweetheart, if that's the worst/best compliment I ever receive, than I shall be thrilled to be out-cooked by my own daughter."

The girls chatted away as they nibbled, laughing, joking, and Mokuko smiled.

Usagi already seemed to have a confidence she didn't have earlier in the day, and Makoto already smeed to be coming out of her teeny-self-imposed shell; both enjoying each other's company; both actually being _relaxed_ around one another.

Luckily it was Friday, and Serentiy had given all children under 10 a full weekend off from school each week.

Mako and Usagi were inseparable all weekend. Mako didn't even want to play with her other friends, and Usagi didn't even mind that she wasn't on the ice.

Mako agreed to go out on the ice next Friday with Usagi after her classes were done. (She had stayed about an hour after Usagi).

 _ **Friday**_ -

Usagi's feet had healed enough for Mokuko's liking, and she gave Usagi the proper skate size.

Then, she took Usagi out on the ice, and simply observed her for a little bit.

"Well, you're pretty good at catching your balance, but as soon as you start to move, you lost it again."

"I don't know _how_ to keep my balance, even when I'm standing straight up, and I'm still."

"Hmm…" Mokuko watched Usaig's body movements carefully. "I know…" Mokuko knelt down next to Usagi, and gently put her hands around Usagi's waist, and gently adjusted how she held her posture.

"Wow! I'm standing! I'm standing on the Ice Mokuko! Woah!" Usagi wavered, but did not fall, as Mokuko securely held her.

"Thanks."

"Always. Now, now that you're standing, we're going to practice taking off. We need a little bit of a push with one foot a little in front of the other, but we use both feet to move. Then we can gently push off with our back foot…"

Soon, Usagi had successfully stayed on her feet for longer than she had on her own. She was very grateful for Mokuko's patience. However, Usagi was quickly frustrated when she fell again.

"I'll never get it!"

"Usagi, you have doing _fantastic_! I promise! You have so much wonderful potential. You're going to make something of yourself. I'm very proud of you."

"So why am I still _falling_?"

"Honey, even _**I**_ still fall, and I've been doing this for years."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'll never be perfect at it. While it's nice to aim for it, know it's okay to fall; okay to take a spill. That simply teaches you that you still have stuff to learn, and it'll help you make changes to get better. Remember, this is for fun, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But?"

"I….I don't know…competition looks like fun...to be scored...it's kinda cool."

"Oh Usagi, I love your fighting spirit. Why don't we do this for _fun_ _first_ , and then, if you still really want to enter a contest, we can look into it. Okay?"

"Mokuko? Do you even think I _could_ compete?"

"You certainly have the work ethic; the willingness to try hard and stick to things to be apart of one. But part of a competition _is_ skill. Right now you're still a beginner, and that's absolutely okay. You've got the other factors though, without question."

"What are those?"

"Passion for skating, desire, or the fact that you want to keep doing better, and grace."

"Even when I fall?"

"You have those factors _because_ you fall. You only want to make yourself better each time. But I must warn you, if you compete, it will be a lot of hard work, and there are different kinds of tricks and spins...Just like when I took you on my shoulders last week. It might make you dizzy for awhile, and the tricks _aren't_ easy…And there's always paired, or partnered skating, but that's for another day."

"Do you think I'd be able to learn the skill of skating?"

"I think you could, yes."

"Do you think I'll be good at it?"

"Usagi….What i've learned is that while I can be taught how to do something, even if I like it...I may not always be good at it. And that is perfectly okay. Right now, I think you have the potential to do nicely at skating, and I don't want to discourage you. I love how you really want to try right now. I think I just worry to get your hopes up so much. This is something you really want to do; and you've been practicing by yourself for months. Why don't we first focus on having fun before we focus on anything else. We need to work on the basics."

Usagi looked at Mokuko thoughtfully for a few moments. "I'm okay with it Mokuko...If I'm not good at competition, or you don't think I can, I'm okay with it...Maybe I will just skate for fun. I'd like to try and compete one day."

"I'm happy to hear that. Let's really just work on our basics okay? It takes time to get to a competitive level."

Usagi nodded, smiling. "Thank you for teaching me."

"Of course."

Usagi decided to take a few strides again on her skates, as Mokuo watched proudly. Usagi saw Makoto sitting on the bench quietly, waiting until a good time to say hi would be, as she didn't want to distract Usagi's concentration. She didn't even wave because she wanted to wait until they were done.

"Makoto's here! Hi!...Oompf!"

"Usagi! Watch out!" Mokuko called.

"Usagi!" Makoto cried, at the edge of the rink, not yet ready to join the skating duo.

Even Mokuko cringed as Usagi barreled into a wall. However, she was there to quickly help Usagi up.

"Are you alright?"

Usaig looked like she was about to burst into tears. She was a little cold; and Mokuko assumed she was shivering, as she picked her up and held her, but then Usagi surprised all three of them, and burst out laughing.

Both mother and daughter sighed in relief, with a smile.

"I think that's enough for you right now. Mako's turn." Mokuko smiled.

"No...I, I don't think so...The ice makes you go way too fast. Like Haruka-speed fast. I'd rather rollerblade."

However, with Usagi's encouragement and the patience of her mother, Makoto did get out on the ice, and found she loved it as much as Usagi did.

After dinner, and a sleepover, Usagi and Makoto got up around 10 the next morning. Although no one really knew what time the girls actually fell asleep; most likely chatting the night away. (Makoto was a late sleeper on weekends, and Usagi was still catching up on her missed sleep). They went out into the gardens to play.

Mokuko watched discretely from a nearby entryway. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She turned to seen Queen Serenity.

"Your Highness."

"Oh _please_ Mokuko. Cut it out with that." Serenity laughed. Mokuko shared a smile.

"I owe you one."

"For what?"

"For bringing those two together. I mean, sure, it'd happen eventually. But I'd rather it be sooner rather than later. Thanks for doing what I couldn't…"

"Oh please. You would have done just fine I just...helped nudge it along a little bit sooner is all."

"Think they'll end up like us?" Serenity asked, as the two women watched their respective daughters laugh hysterically.

"What? As best friends? Hell yes. And actually...I think they might just end up as more…"

"You think?"

"Yeah I do."

Both smiled, happy with the way their lives turned out, as they continued to watch their carbon copies play happily. Both women had tears in their eyes at hearing Usagi exclaim quietly "You're my favorite friend ever." Makoto returned the sentiment with "I will always protect you, no matter from what or who."

The end.

 

_**(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)** _


End file.
